There are scenarios where granting all users full control over all removable volumes is disadvantageous. One example of such a scenario is an environment where several users want to simultaneously use a single computer while working independently in discrete user sessions. When multiple removable volumes (e.g., two serial port flash drives and a digital camera) are attached to a computer, by default, all currently logged on users have full access to all of these volumes, thus controlled access is not allowed.